marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pumpkin Bomb
A while later, the Green Goblin shot some smoke bombs against Lucky Lobo's men to confuse them. The Green Goblin then tossed stun bombs against the Crime Master, who was hidden by the smoke exhausted by the Goblin Glider. A short time later, he concocted a gas Pumpkin Bomb to prevent Spider-Man's Sense from working. Goblin also used the Pumpkin Bombs as stunners, as well as a special anti-Spider-Man explosive. He later used another gas Pumpkin Bomb against Spidey, emitting vapors that made Spider-Man's head begin to spin. He also threw some Pumpkin Bombs at him to keep him off-balance, in order to safely escape on his Goblin Glider. During their next fight, the Green Goblin used some glue bombs to stun Spidey, and then hurled him a new kind of Pumpkin Bomb: one that soaked through his costume, and took away Spider-Man's ability to adhere to any surface. A Pumpkin Bomb was later used by Hobgoblin to blow up a building in Brooklyn where he was hiding a numer of previously abducted children and parents. A box of unused Pumpkin Bombs were later found by Spider-Man in the abandoned Osborn Industries building. Hobgoblin used several Pumpkin Bombs against the Scarlet Spider to collapse the whole ceiling and bury him underneath. He also hurled a Pumpkin Bomb against Kaine, who was eventually saved by the Scarlet Spider. The Pumpkin Bombs were also used by the new Green Goblin against Firefist. A short time later, Hobgoblin hurled a Pumpkin Bomb that exploded and destroyed the factory where Cell-12 was in. When he kidnapped Spider-Man, Norman Osborn used a gas pumpkin specially designed to interact with his blood chemistry, making Spidey disoriented and weak. Several Pumpkin Bombs were used to blow up the warehouse on the East River where Spider-Man and The Punisher were confronting Shotgun. The Green Goblin construct used another Pumpkin Bomb to blow up the Brooklyn Bridge and block the police. A while later, pumpkin bombs were used against the guards who were protecting Roderick Kingsley from being kidnapped. Hobgoblin then employed a gas-goblin to stop Spider-Man from rescuing Daniel Kingsley. Some Pumpkin Bombs were left behind by the Green Goblin to leave no witnesses. He later threw a pumpkin bomb to let Spider-Man and Aunt May escape his mansion in Upstate New York. When the Green Goblin was finally defeated by Spider-Man, one last Pumpkin Bomb, more powerful than ever before, detonated just below the Daily Bugle Building. Carnage-Bomb When Norman bonded with Carnage symbiote, he was capable of creating bombs augmented with symbiote biomass - letting him speak through them. These Carnage-Bombs didn't set off Spider-Man's Spider-Sense, and could bite into targets with their fanged jaws. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue In Earth-TRN664, Pumpkin Bombs were given to a brainwashed Deadpool to aid him in killing Spider-Man. | CurrentOwner = Crime-Master's Jack O'Lantern, Goblin Underground Green Goblin/Red Goblin (Norman Osborn) | PreviousOwners = Green Goblins: Harry Osborn, Bart Hamilton, Construct Hobgoblins: Roderick Kingsley, Jason Macendale Jr., Demogoblin Others: Jack O'Lantern (Steven Levins), Spider-Man ("Peter Parker" / Otto Octavius) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Oscorp Technology Category:Punisher Equipment Category:Green Goblin's Equipment